Second Chances
by the-warner-syndrome
Summary: He had the chance, but he just had to let her go. Now she started to date his twin brother Sasuke, and now he wants her back. He's willing to do anything and everything to take her back from his own brother, even if it hurts Sasuke, Himeko and even himself... "I won't give up on you, Hime Onizuka." (BossuHime and SasuHime) Contains OC personalities. Please review.
1. Act 1: Jealousy

**Act 1: Jealousy**

He looked out the window, a sigh escaping from his lips. His elbow being balanced him while the palm of his hand supported the chin.

It was silent…

_Too_ silent that it irritated him. _Maybe it was all my fault… I was too late…_Even the sunset that he oh-so loved cannot even make him feel content. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. For him, at least…

Reminiscing of the past, not even a week ago…

"Tsubaki's my boyfriend now… so yeah." she explained, her voice a little timid, unusual for the blonde woman. Though she spoke too fast, Bossun felt as if the world slowed down, slowly pronouncing those first three words.

Three words. Not the three words one would expect. But still three words.

He turned to look at the blond, surprise written on his face. He focused his gaze on her, then moved his head to the boy who looked similar to him. _No, he's not just similar. He's my brother._

Tsubaki Sasuke, his younger twin. He had shorter hair than him and his eyes were that of orange due to his contact lenses. He had longer eyelashes, like their mother Haru's. All-in-all, he was cuter than Bossun. And admittingly, he was far greater than him. _The student council president._

Moving on. Bossun, as the older twin, had no choice but to join Switch as they congratulated the two. Who would have thought…his own brother to be together with Himeko, his club member.

No. Himeko was not just a club member. She was his best friend, trusted partner-in-crime… and the girl he fell for not less than a few months ago. It was something he never realized. All along, he had fallen in love with this blond 'Onihime.' It was weird for him to only know it recently, but life is life. And he has the tendency to be childish at times when the atmosphere became…intimate?

Yusuke curled his lips, a smile forming on his face. _How fake of you, Bossun. _Faking was maybe one of his best abilities. Faking his emotions, that is.

He shook off the thought of his brother and beloved going out. _Just fake it for a little longer, Bossun. _His smile became more energetic at the blink of a second as he looked at the two. "Congrats guys! Well how did it all happen 'n stuff?" He got closer to Tsubaki. "How could my _Otouto,_little brother, fall in love with this demon-girl." He gagged.

Not less than a second, he noted the irritation on Tsubaki's face. What about Himeko's? Well he didn't want to know actually. It was good that she was too busy talking with Switch. Bossun moved back, his two hands in front of him. "Woah…I was just kidding. Anyways… you kids have fun!" He holds the two by the wrists and drags them out of the club room. "Enjoy your those things couples do. Here, I'll even give you money." He pulls a couple of bills from his pocket and hands it to his twin. "Buh-bye!" He slams the door close, probably the last thing the couple saw was his over-exerted effort to smile.

A sigh escapes his mouth. Bossun wipes the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand as his fake smile disappears. He groans and bangs his forehead to the door. What felt like hours, but were really seconds passed until he heard tacking sounds. Now he remembered. He was with someone.

"Did I disturb you?"  
Bossun shook his head at the question of the robotic voice. "Sorry Switch." He said, not turning to face his friend. He sighed. "Was it too obvious?" he wondered aloud, and of course his friend replied the obvious.

"You know something Bossun…" Switch skillfully typed as fast as he can, processing every button he clicks.

"…You had the chance…" and his voice trailed off. Though it seemed that he wanted to say more…but no. He stopped there.

Bossun turned to him, his face incredibly emotionless. But maybe a hint of loneliness or emptiness in his eyes that begged to Switch, saying 'Help me!'

He walked toward the desk and picked up his bag. "What's the point in it? If I did tell her, our friendship may be lost…or maybe if we got together, it'll be weird as club members, right? And if I let her go…"

_Which was what you did._

"She would either let her feelings wither or find another man. But I didn't expect it to be my brother for crying out loud!" Maybe that was he was angry about all along. He wasn't neither mad at Sasuke having a relationship nor Himeko moving on and loving another man, it was because it was his brother.

_Jealousy, Bossun. That's what you call it._The expression on Switch's unfamiliar face showed.

Bossun turned again to face the door, walking toward it with silent steps. Opening the door, he heard Switch's keyboard make a sound, the same tacking sound. He turns to him. "I had the chance…But sometimes it's never too late…" he says with confidence, answering Switch's question, and closed the door.

Switch kept his straight face and started typing. "It never actually is too late to get her back. You were just too late to realize that you're not mad at your twin. You're mad at yourself…" and so he too left. "Now where was Momoka visiting again…?"

Ah, it was just yesterday yet it felt as if it happened years ago. At times like this, it's hard to tell what Bossun was thinking. Bossun, as we all know, is a little stupid, funny, very intelligent, good at solving cases, childish or child-like…but no. That's all we know of him. There's always something more in this boy. Something not even he knew he had. And as damned as I, the narrator, am. I don't even know what it is.

Sky-gazing was enough for today as the school bell rung. Not minding the crowds of people exiting the room, he scanned the place. Who was he looking for? Of course, Himeko.

_Why wouldn't I? We are best friends…right…_

He turned to the right, the second door. Unsurprised, he saw Himeko and Tsubaki talking. Ah no, he didn't mind that. What he did mind was that their hands were locked. It irritated him.

"Tch."

It was already weird that it had to be them, even weirder that everyone accepts it. _Everyone but you, Bossun._ Tired of the scene, he removed his bag from the desk-hook and stood up. Without fixing his chair, he walked at his normal pace, leaving the classroom.

It was starting to get dark… and more to that, rain heavily poured. Bossun, hand in his pockets, groaned. _Why now of all times?_ He forgot to bring his umbrella and his sister Rumi had already left. He turned left. Why did he take the long way home? Why didn't he turn right? All those question definitely occupied his head. _Maybe you just want to be punished Bossun. _

He wanted to be sick. He didn't want to go to school tomorrow. _Why Bossun? Just because you'll see your brother and the girl you love hang out together?_

He scratched his head. "It's not because of that!" he yelled. Realization struck him. Who was he talking to? Himself? He didn't give a damn to know why he was so mad. He just wanted to know…why.

Why did it have to be him? Why Himeko? What did you see in his brother?

Bossun shook off his anger and continued walking…

He finally remembered why he had taken the long road to his home. In this place was Himeko's house. The very house he stopped and stood in front of now, not caring of the rain that continued to soak him. _Maybe I could visit her house and ask to stay in for the night…_

…_As if…_

Yusuke turned away from the house and continued his steps. And while he walked up the stairs to his apartment, he wondered. What happened when Hime and Tsubaki left? Did they do anything already? How was Hime able to move on… So many questions to ask, yet everything left unanswered.

He entered his room and took off his shirt, lying to his bed. His mom had told him to take a bath now. 'Later' was what he always replied. Besides, his bathroom was connected to his room anyway so she wouldn't know if he did take a bath, right?

And just like that…he had fallen asleep with one thing in mind. He didn't want to hurt his _otouto _nevertheless the girl he likes just because he wanted her…but it was time he stood up for himself. He never again wanted to be who he was three years ago. Weak. Scared. Lost. He didn't want to lose her nor his brother. But she's more important.

"_I won't give up on you, Hime Onizuka."_

But maybe there's something he hasn't realized by now_. _

…_Everything he knew was a lie…_

* * *

Hey guys! I'm back with a new SKET fic :) Hope you enjoyed it.  
It might be very dramatic but don't stop reading once you start!


	2. Act 2: Hating the one you love

**First of all: to those who reviewed the 1st act, I really appreciate your opinions. I know it's a little- scratch that- VERY dramatic, but that's actually the point of it. I have warned you guys that it contains OC meaning out of character personalities. **

**To answer one of my reviewers: They're probably 17 or 18. I'm still struggling if it should be 2nd or 3rd year. (Oh and reminder: This story does not connect to ANY of their episodes/chapters. So this is something like a parallel Sket dan. That's why it's called "fanfic") **

* * *

**Act 2: Hating the one you love**

"Ughh…"

The door clacked open and on the other side was a brown-haired adult woman, carrying a tray with a glass of water, a bottle of medicine and a card that spells out: "Get well soon!"

She walks over to the table and places the tray and immediately tries to leave. Suddenly she felt her sleeve being tugged. "Wait. Mom…" She looks down at the bed to see Bossun, face all red.

Akane Fujisaki removes the boys grip. "It's your fault for being sick." She sits on the bed and pats the boy's head. "And I have to go to work today so I'm sorry I can't take care of you right now…Take a rest, okay?" She stands up and leaves the room.

Bossun groans. He wasn't sure whether he should be happy for being sick on a Friday and not be able to see 'her' or should be depressed for being alone in the house. No wait, he was always alone. He knew that… _Always alone…_

He removes the blanket that covered his body and sits up. Turning to his right, he notices the clock: 4 pm.

It was already 4 pm, who would've known it was already this late. Everyone was already dismissed at this time. Too bad for him though. His sister, Rumi, has an overnight trip with her class so she won't be going back until tomorrow and her mom, Akane, has work and he knows that when she works at this time, she comes home the next day at night. So basically… _you're alone, Bossun. _

He stands up and leaves the room. Entering the living room, he sits on the couch and grabs the remote, pressing the red button to turn on the tv.

Minutes passed, and as weird as it may seem, he was watching a romance movie…_What the hell am I doing with my life? _

Maybe it was just because he started to like those kinds of movies… or it just clearly reminded him of the person he loved. And the person he doesn't want to see for as long as possible.

It was selfish of him, he admits, of wanting Himeko. Damn, he even planned on stealing her from his twin. But separating those two is something he doesn't want. He doesn't want to hurt Tsubaki, all the more to Himeko. But his heart is telling-no. His heart yells to him: Get back what's supposed to be yours, asshole! Apologies for the words.

Have you ever heard of the saying "When you love someone, you should set them free" or something like that. Well hell to that. _When you love someone, never let them go. Letting them free makes them blind. _And Bossun actually believed that. He had a chance, but he followed the 1st saying. And what did this bring him? Sadness, envy, anger, etc. etc. etc.

_You had a chance, Bossun._ It always repeated on his mind. Those simple words that his friends told him… those who knew his feelings.

Sighing, he turns of the tv.

After seconds, the silence was bothered with loud knocking. Bossun groaned.

Standing, he walks to the door and opens it. Scratching his head, he lazily says, "Look, if you're looking for Akane- ?!" Noticing only now, his eyes widened at the visitor.

"H-Himeko?"

**oOo**

"Hey Bossun…" she replies, a little worried of the boy's speechless reaction.

Bossun slightly turns his head, averting the girl's worried stare. Maybe the color of his cheeks showed how happy he was for visiting her…but that was just his cheeks. His heart was disappointed…_Why did it have to be her? _Maybe, just maybe, he thought of it as a curse. A punishment.

Just by seeing the indescribably dull emotion in his eyes, Himeko knew he wasn't happy to see her. She always knew. They _are_ the best of friends, right? …_We still are…right, Bossun?_But now she didn't know. Is it are or were? And does the word 'friends' still even occur to him?

She always knew Bossun. Maybe she was blind for the small intimate things Bossun did before, but she exactly knew Bossun as he knew her. He was her life-saver, was he not? She owed her much more than she owed anyone. But why… _why are you trying to avoid me, Bossun? _But her heart knew exactly why he did so. She had become his twin's girlfriend, and she knew that he loved her possibly more than Sasuke did. Her heart knew, but it seldom reminded her.

Putting aside her feelings, she smiles. "C-can I come in?"  
"Yeah"

She walks ahead, closing the door behind her. It's been a while since she last entered this apartment house. She was always welcomed here, even 3 years ago when they tried to help Switch's complications. But now, now she wasn't so sure anymore. _Has this place ever made me nervous before like it did now?_ No. It didn't. It was just Bossun that made you nervous, and you knew that.

Hime places the plastic bag she's been holding and a folder that seemed to be occupied by papers. "So here's your missed notes and works and since Switch couldn't come, he told me to give you this bag of mandarin jellies. We knew you loved those so…" her voice trailed off.

"Thanks." Was all he could say. But something bugged him. _We? Really Himeko. I never told anyone that…except you. _

Himeko was getting annoyed at his lazy reactions. And she couldn't punch him now. He was sick. At least not hitting him was something she could do. She gulps. _Act like yourself Himeko. You can't be awkward like this. _But what did she mean by herself? Well can't tell…since she doesn't know what 'yourself' means anymore. Act normal? How? She can't act normal, she forgot how...

"S-so Bossun… you really should rest! Since my parents won't be home 'til later, I can stay here for a while. I'll take care of 'ya!" she exclaims. Maybe she was too cheerful, she thought. Slowly, she turned her head, seeing the back of his head.

"Yeah sure."

Was all he could say. He didn't want to hurt her. What would she react with if he said _Hell no! Being with you hurts my heart. What more when being taken care by you? _ Who wouldn't be caught dead with that reaction? Add the fact that he is talking to _the_ former _Onihime_.

Avoiding further conversation and hurt feelings, Bossun immediately went upstairs, his footsteps somehow loud and heavy. Hime, who was about to enter the kitchen door, turns to his direction. "Ah."

"Bossun!"  
"Yeah" he replied, not even glancing at her, his voice awfully neutral.

"… Nothing. Just go rest and I'll make you something to eat…"  
"Okay."

She smiles at the boy. "Okay."  
And maybe it was just him, but he felt his heart skip a beat and the change of color in his cheeks. Flustered, he ran towards his room and slammed the door.

_You still like her, Bossun? Why?_

He can never deny the fact. Has he ever said he'll move on? No. He may have given up on many chances…but never will he do the same on '_this'_.

Why?

Yes…Why does he still like her? After all that's happened. He knows the answer, yet he doesn't want to say it.

He jumps to the only comfortable place he can be: his bed. Covering himself with blankets, he sighs.  
_Why not give up Yusuke?_

He turned to his left and closed his eyes, "I…I don't know…" was all he could say… as his voice mumbled non-sense, slowly, he fell asleep.

_"I like you…"  
"Me too…  
But it's not the same as how you feel…"_

Panting, he lifted his upper body. Wiping the sweat pouring down his face, he felt a hot towel placed on his forehead. "Huh?" He removed the towel from his forehead , curious of how the thing got there.

As the doors creaked, he turned to it's direction and saw the blonde female on the other side of the wooden door. "H-hey.."

_You forgot, Bossun?_

No. He didn't.

Though he never had any memory of her going up here. He didn't even say that she could come up. He sighs. _You have no choice Bossun. Be kind. _

He looks at her and nods. "You can come in you know."

She enters, closing the door behind her. "That towel… I placed it on your forehead because you were hot and sweating while you slept…" He scans the small, white towel and places it beside him, nodding.

"Are you okay now? What happened."  
"Nothing. It's just a dream." _More of like a nightmare…_  
"What about?"  
"Well..-"

Well what? What could he actually tell her? All he remembered of his dream where those lines that screamed in his dreams. The first speaker was obviously a girl…and the boy…well it may have been him. He wasn't sure, the voices were mildly faint. _Don't hide the fact that you know those lines Bossun._

_I'm not hiding facts… I'm just too scared to know the truth…_

"A dream… about me, losing everything important in my life…" his voice trailed off the last few words. He glanced at the girl, who just stood shock.

She knew. She possibly knew that dream. _What's the point in finding out more when you know you're going to hurt him…_But she wanted to know more, her heart screams to her. What happened? Who was it? What did it look like?

So many questions. Questions she can never ask… question she already knew the answer to.

**oOo**

"'Ey Himeko!"

She flinches and turned her attention to Bossun who just sat there, smiling, as if he never cared of what happened. That childish look he always had. That care-free smile she used to love…

_Used to?_

She used to love him…but now, she has Tsubaki, right? She loves Sasuke. But does she still love Yusuke? She never really thought of an answer for that. All she knew was that she tried to move on…

"Yeah?" she faked a smile. He peered his eyes, leaning foreward. The girl's previous dull eyes and lost, stand-still state worried him.

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she replied, her tone getting louder. She noticed the scared look on Bossun's face. _That look he gave when we were still 'normal' _

She loosened the stiffness of her shoulders and sighed. "Sorry." The boy nodded, as if he didn't know how to reply.

Silence entered the room for minutes as the two awkwardly averted their gazes.

"Himeko..."

She turns to the boy whose turning away from her. Irritation told her to order the boy to turn to her, but her heart spoke louder. She silently waited for him to continue.

"Why?" he softly spoke, enough for her to hear.

"W-what?" she stood up and sat on the bed, now back-to-back with him. Silence yet again.

"Why...him...?" he mumbled. She glances over her shoulder, noticing the boy's red face and heavy breathing. Turning, Hime grips her hand on his shoulder. "Bossun are you oka-" He slapped away her hand and turned to her.

"Why did it have to be him?!" he repeated, gripping the girl's shoulder. "B-Bossun..." she winces, trying to shake from his grip, but he tightened it.

"Out of all the people to fall in love with...why did it have to be him?" he repeated again, yet his voice was softer. His breathing became heavier and he felt his sweat dripping.

"I don't know..." she shakily replied, not knowing how to answer. Well how can she answer him? She herself didn't even know. She felt Bossun's grip loosen.

"Why didn't you wait..." he mumbled. She looked at him with that same questioning look she had before... What did he mean...

"Bossu-" her sentence was cut off as she fell over, her ankle's cuffed by the boy's hands.

"_I hate you." Why Bossun? _

Her eyes widened. _Why? What are you saying?_

Why? How can she even ask herself that. She already knew why.

Before she could even react, Yusuke leaned closer and quickly pressed his lips against hers. Though the cold words, she felt softness in his kiss. She felt the obvious jealousy and hate. But the emotion that screamed to her was pain. She felt her tears roll down at the emotions. The emotions _she_ caused.

_Stop...Stop... _Her heart screamed.

Thanks to her _Onihime_ skills, reflex took over her and she slapped the boy's cheek as hard as she could, making him fall over. She takes the opportunity, getting up to her feat and escaped the room.

She left. _He's just sick, Himeko. He won't remember anything tomorrow_. Those words she repeated to calm her, but all she knew now was _run, Himeko. _And this was something she knew she would regret.

Bossun quietly listened to the loud footsteps and slam of the door. A sigh escaped his lips. He got up and walked to the living room. Noticing the plastic bag she left, he put his hand in the bag and took out a cup of the mandarin jelly. He sat on the couch and started eating. _Why did you have to do that?_

Why? Why did he have to tell her such cold words? Why did he force a kiss on her? So much questions that his head started to hurt. _Not now Bossun. Reflect on everything when you're better...Just apologize tomorrow._

But how? How can he apologize after everything he's done?

He turns his attention to the sketch pad and pencil that lied on the table. He moved the things to his front and carefully scribbled, scratching off some words and hummed after every line.

"Fujisaki!"

He turned to the where the loud voice came from. "It's open."

The door knob squeaked open and the door creaked. "Hi Tsubaki." Bossun said, not even looking at him as he continued scribbling. Sasuke nodded. "Pardon the intrusion." He removed his shoes and dropped the plastic on the table. "It's something Michiru made for you. It's cake." His serious expression loosened as he noticed that Bossun hadn't gotten mad for him being here.

"Are you okay?" he sits beside him, yet kept a distance.

"Yeah." he felt his twin's mood lighten. Yusuke turned to him, his eyes glistening.

"So the cake... all for me?" he happily asked. Sasuke nodded. "Tell him I said thanks!" Now he's all hyper.

"Yeah sure. Well I have to go. My dad's waiting outside." He stood up and walked to the door. "Wait Tsubaki!"

He turned to his twin. "Yeah?"

"Thanks." he shyly mumbled. Tsubaki chuckled. "No problem. Oh and _big bro_..."

Bossun looked up, noticing what he called him. "Yeah?"

Sasuke immediately exited the house, but as the door was about to be closed, he mumbled, "She's changed because of you."

Yusuke's expression changed. That expression that looked similar to what Tsubaki had shown to Himeko before. Eyes showed no emotion but pain and confusion, yet his face says otherwise.

"I know..."

And the door slammed close. A sigh escaped Sasuke's lips. "No...no you don't."

Bossun stands up, giving a quick glance at his writings. He didn't want to give a damn at that very moment. He wanted to forget Himeko. To slightly forget his brother. Did they meet along the way? What did they do if they did meet? Did Himeko tell Tsubaki anything?

All those questions... Questions that showed obvious jealousy. He wanted to forget it all. He just wanted to have some peace and quiet for today. _Just today. Please Himeko. Please Tsubaki..._

He takes another glance at the paper, then at the mouth-drooling cake.

"The fork..."


	3. Act 3: Don't avoid me

**Act 3: Don't avoid me**

"I'm off!"

"Bye dear!"

He slammed the door, the sound made her flinch. Seconds of silence passed. Akane sighed. She continued washing the dirtied plates as heavy footsteps can be heard. "Good morning Rumi." Rumi was her daughter. Her only daughter and only child.

"Hey mom. Did onii-chan leave already?"

She looked at the girl and nodded, continuing her duty.

"Why did he have to leave so early?" she wondered aloud.

She looked at her daughter again. The look of pity was seen on Rumi's eyes. "It's because of her."

_Ah, so it really is her. _Akane already knew who she pertained to. She even knew about her and Tsubaki. _Himeko Onizuka._ _That former Onihime girl. _

Akane actually liked Himeko. Though her strength she was very nice, friendly and caring. To admit, Himeko actually took more care of Bossun. She was the one who supported the boy when he was upset.

But one thing worried her. She knew that Hime loved Bossun, she told her that before. But why was she with Sasuke? His twin. Sasuke and Himeko never liked each other, so what's with the sudden change of heart? Something was out of place here.

Akane wanted Himeko to marry Bossun. They were perfect for each other. Himeko knew Bossun more than anyone else, even her. And maybe if Haru and Ryousuke were still here, they would have agreed with her too.

She can't do anything to stop Himeko, Yusuke and even Sasuke. All she can do is stand and watch. _Good luck. _

"So he's finally going to fight... He's not going to do what he did 3 years ago, huh?"

Rumi glanced at her mother then the door, her lips curled to a smile.

"Run away?"

"Yeah..."

**oOo**

"Hey Himeko!"

She turned to the voice, entering the classroom. Familiar of the speaker, she waved to her as the girl did the same. "Hi captain."

She continued her steps, slowly glancing at her surroundings. _No. He's not here… _

Hime didn't want to be mean, but after everything that happened she was somehow afraid of facing him. Add the fact that her desk was beside his. _Maybe he was still sick. _And that awfully calmed her.

She turned to her friend who tapped her shoulder. They embraced each other and initiated small talk. But as they talked everything she could think of was how is Bossun? Why isn't he here yet? Does he really hate me?

The brown-haired girl escorts her to her seat.

"So I told he-" her words were cut when captain stopped in front of her. She worriedly looked at captain whose expression changed. She moved her attention to the desk. It was hers. And standing on top of her desk was a card that stood straight, half open.

She picked up the card and looked at the cover.

_To Himeko Onizuka_

She opened the card. She quickly moved her eyes, scanning every letter of every word. His writing was neat. He probably wrote the words carefully. But all the words he said was so many. And she only focused on some sentences.

_Thanks for taking care of me._ _Sorry for the trouble_. _I appreciate the support._

She smiled at those few words of apologies and thanking. But the next paragraph wasn't what she wanted to even see.

_I'm sorry for what happened. I shouldn't have done that. I didn't actually hate you…_

_..._

But the last words he wrote pained her more.

_Let's not talk for a while._

She could understand how he felt. But why? Was it too much for him? Did he feel as if he was going to get beaten up by her? No. She wouldn't do that. Not anymore…

Speechless, she re-read the letter over and over again, trying to understand it. But all she could think of was why. Why? Why what? Why was he so apologetic? Why did he not talk to her personally? Why he told her he hated her.

And the thought of the kiss flashed through her mind again. Placing her hands on her lips, she remembered the kiss he gave her. It was soft and gentle even if he forced it. The fact that Bossun never wanted to hurt her was there. But the emotions…the pain and sadness he showed was what made her scared.

She never wanted to hurt him. She was indebted to this so-called 'hero'. Her trust and respect was in him was well deserved after his multiple tries in freeing her of her past. In freeing her of being who he is now. _Alone._

"Himeko…"

She looked up at her friend who worriedly looked at the letter. Chiaki knew of course. She too saved her. "Bossun he…" her voice trailed off.

Chiaki sighed. "I just hope you know what to do. You'll end up hurting one of the brothers you know…" and she waved her goodbye, returning to where she sat.

_I know_…But that was something she never wanted to do… She remembered what he had said days after she announced it…

_"Hey Himeko."  
"Yeah Bossun?"  
"Just don't…hurt Tsubaki… Though I'm not the best brother, I still care."  
She looks at the boy and smiles a little. "That's the last thing I want to do."_

And at the very same time, she remembered what his twin said…

"_Fujisaki probably told you something about not hurting me, right?"  
"Yeah.."  
"And you do know that what he said was the opposite of what you're going to do right?"  
"Yeah."  
"And you do know that it's not me who he's talking about right?"  
"…I know…" _

She probably misunderstood what his boyfriend meant by it wasn't him being talked about before, but she was now certain of who Bossun really pertained to. _Just don't…hurt me…_ was what he wanted to say, right?

Himeko noticed Switch approach his seat. He glanced at her and she waved at him. Expressionless as always, he started typing on his laptop and showed it's screen to her. 'Where's Bossun?'

She shrugged. "I don't know."  
They continued their small talk until the bell rung.

**oOo**

Hime heard the door slam open. She looked at the figure, first thinking it was the teacher. He walked over to the desk next to hers, hanging his school bag on the hook. He sat down and faced the board, waiting for their teacher to arrive.

Himeko noticed his eyes look at her. She smiled and lifted her hand to wave. "Hi Bo-.." but clenched her fist and faced front. _That's right. You're not supposed to talk to him._

She turned her attention to Sasuke who sat in front of Bossun. He looked at Himeko, a somewhat depressed expression shown in his eyes. His lips started speaking, but no words came out. 'Are you okay?'

Glancing one more time at her seatmate, she nods.

'It's just…' she slightly turns her head to Bossun, trying to tell Tsubaki of her problem. Her problem was him.

Tsubaki looked at his twin, careful enough not to stare too long. He turned his attention back to the girl and sighed. 'Talk to me after class.'

"Tsubaki, Himeko, stop flirting. It's disturbing." Chuma announced. The whole class looked at the couple and laughed, everyone except Bossun and Switch (who just continuously typed LOL).

Annoyed by the false accusation, Hime slams her hand to the desk, putting everyone to silence and stands up.

"We were not flir-" she yelled, but was cut by Tsubaki's outstretched hand in front of her.

"Himeko, don't. Sorry sensei." He bowed and sat down, followed by Himeko.

"Well okay then, so about the festival that…"

She sighed. Tsubaki turned to her and smiled. She quietly laughed and her lips spelled out 'Thanks.'  
'No problem.'

He quickly cocked his head to his left, where Bossun was. Her eyes moved to Tsubaki's twin who was silently staring at them, the hint of irritation obvious in his eyes and tightly closed mouth.

The couple quietly chuckled.

_Just enjoy your day for now, Himeko. You have a long way to go today. _

Definitely a very long and tiring day.

* * *

Hey everyone :) So I posted this at the end of the world, so yeah.  
I was reading the latest reviews I received and here's my answers:

To guest: I didn't get what you meant by jumbled up. Tell me what you were talking about and I may arrange what you're trying to clarify or explain to you why it's like that. Because this story's writing plot at first is confusing but as you continue reading, you'll know how it all connects.

And a reminder, I will not stop using Third Person Omniscent. I can use Limited, sure, but if I do that the story's plot will be more complicated. I can't actually clarify the whole concept and background of the story. And don't worry, I'll be posting their past in an extra chapter or will be reminisced or flashbacked by one of the characters.

Approximately, this story has 15 chapters more or less plus one epilogue.

And this fanfic will be on hiatus until next year. I'll be focusing on "Remember Me, Len" and "Our Promise," my two vocaloid fanfics that I haven't updated for more than a month. And the possibility of me posting a new vocaloid fanfic is also possible so lesser the time of updating here. Though I have 5 more SKET fanfic ideas that I haven't posted/written and one of them another sad excuse for a lemon =u="

Anyways, if you love vocaloid too then I suggest you check out my f*cked up fanfics that have never ends...seriously never ends because I never made an ending :I

So expect chapter 4 next year or maybe even during the summer break (March-June) and adding more facts to what might take my updating longer than expected: I'm writing an Ib and Bleach fanfic. 2 for Ib and 3 for Bleach so I'm pretty messed up right now, am I?


End file.
